Stairs
by Kurata
Summary: Bakura and Ryou have an arguement and Bakura goes to his favorite bar, plays a drinking game with Yami and wakes up the morning after in Yami's bed


_This is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! One-shot, this idea came to me after watching The Whole Ten Yards. It starts with RyouxBakura but ends with, well you figure it out._

"I can't believe you broke the gift Yugi gave me!" Ryou yelled at his yami/ lover.

"It was in the way!" Bakura explained to the angry hikari.

"B-but how c-could you brake something t-that was a gift from a-d-dear friend of mine?" Ryou said sweeping the glass fragments of the floor; sobbing.

"But I'm your LOVER, that should count as something!" Bakura yelled.

"Leave." Ryou whispered.

Bakura looked at his hikari surprised. "Leave?"

"Just go, maybe you'll think about what you've done and apologize."

"I'm sorry?"

"A real one Kura." Ryou spat.

Bakura first examined his hikari for a mind controlling device, Marik had once made one with his rod and put it on Ryou to tease him; it ended horribly.

"Fine, if you want me to go, I'll go!" Bakura yelled and walked to the door. "Bye" He yelled and slammed the door as hard as he could.

Xxx

"Hmph, Stupid Ryou doesn't appreciate me." He thought. He had been walking for quite the while until he realized he was right in front of his favorite bar: The juggling idiot. The perfect place to drown your sorrows.

"This will be fun." He said and walked inside.

_Xx Three long and lonely hour's later xx_

"Yugi, I'm worried about Bakura, maybe I was too hard on him." The hikari told his friend through the phone.

"Where do you think he went?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe he ran away from home, maybe he was it by a car or something worse, or maybe he went to "The juggling idiot" like always."

"I'll send Yami to get him." Yugi said happily.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Yami would love to help." Ryou could hear the pharaoh laugh sarcastically behind Yugi.

"Umm, okay but take all the money from him, Bakura has a habit of dragging people into drinking with him" Ryou said unsure of Yugi's idea.

"Don't worry, Yami wont budge."

"Okay then."

"See you later Ryou." And the phone was hung up.

_At Yugis house_

"Why do I have to fetch that bull dozer?" Yami asked.

"Because Ryou's our friend and he needs our help."

"But it's me helping him by finding that Tomb-robber!"

"Please, Yami do it for me." Yugi said.

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Yami said and sighed.

_At "The juggling Idiot"_

Bakura looked in the mirror in front of him, after finishing twelve beers, whole bunch of cocktails and two whiskey bottles he didn't look to good, his hair was all messy and tangled, damn those waitresses; always messing with his hair with their dirty fingers. Then suddenly he saw a familiar face in the mirror.

"Hey there pharaoh." He said smirking and waved, even though Yami was right behind him.

"Ryou wants you to come back home." Yami said.

"As if."

"Just go home."

"I am home." Bakura replied coldly staring at his beer.

"Just go."

"How much money have you got?" Bakura asked curious.

"What? Why? So you can steal it from me?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.

Bakura smirked, he had gotten a great idea, even better than the time he tried to turn the pharaoh into road-kill.

"I'll go home if we play a little drinking game." Bakura replied.

"Wha-what?"

"You won't be able to return without me so I would say it is a pretty good deal."

"Fine."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they have a sippy-cup here somewhere." Bakura said mockingly.

"Shut up. What are the rules?" Yami asked pissed.

Bakura's smirk grew even wider.

"Every time a girl comes in, we take a sip from my special drink." He said. "But we need your money to buy the ingredients for it, pharaoh."

"How do you know it's enough?" Yami asked picking up his wallet.

"Don't worry, I'm a regular customer and a couple of bartenders owe me."

"Then why won't you make them pay for the _ingredients_?" Yami asked.

"Just hand over the wallet."

Yami handed him his wallet and Bakura turned to one of the bartenders pointing at some of the more colorful bottles. The bartender mixed them all together and handed them the drink in two smaller bottles.

"So what now?"

"We wait." Bakura replied.

Suddenly a large group of cheerleaders walked into the bar and walked past them. Yami stared at the bottle nervous.

"Let's see 1,2,3,4….40!, looks like we'll just have to drink the whole bottle, unless you _can't_ handle it?" Bakura said and took a large sip of his drink.

The pharaoh growled at the tomb robber and finished the bottle in three rather large sips, the tomb robber looked at him rather pleased and ordered more drinks. He knew more girls would be coming this way, since it was the only place open at this hour with a phone and that he _happened_ to leave a bunch of glass on the road that led to the cheerleader competition in Domino so the drinking game wasn't going to end soon since the phone was right next to them.

Another group of cheerleaders walked past them and once again they finished their bottles and the nigh went on like that until _Yami_ was out of money and Bakura was out of _favors_.

_/The morning after/_

"_Man, I've got a major hangover"_ Bakura thought, opening his eyes slowly.

He scanned his surroundings; it didn't look familiar to him until he realized who was lying next to him.

"What the hell?!!" Bakura screamed in shock waking up his bed partner.

"What Bakura?" Yami asked and yawned.

"Why am I in your room or more importantly: Why am I in bed _with_ you?" Bakura asked. He raised the sheets that covered his body, he was completely naked.

"Why am I naked?!"

"You said that you were hot." Yami replied and opened his eyes.

Then Bakura made a horrible discovery, his ass hurt like hell.

"W-why does my ass hurt?" He said disgusted. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened, you fell down the stairs." Bakura sighed in relief.

Bakura found his clothes right next to the bed and got dressed. He opened the bedroom door, he was almost out of the Motou residence when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Bakura, what are you doing here? Ryou's been looking everywhere for you." Yugi asked.

"I was just dueling Yami, we've been at it all night." Bakura explained.

"Oh, you should've told Ryou; he's been worried sick about you."

"Yeah, I know." Bakura said and rubbed his behind trying to ease the pain.

"What happened?" Yugi asked noticing what the tomb robber was doing.

"I fell down your stairs." Bakura explained and turned back towards the door. "Bye now."

"But Bakura, we don't have any stairs."

_Just to explain: Yami and Yugi are living in a different house. Anyway I hope you liked the story._


End file.
